


please dont

by jipressed



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, Cheating, False Hope, Grinding, Guilt, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Jealousy, Kim Seungmin-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Plot, Slight Smut, Unrequited Love, but it is(?), but minsung are together, i dont know what else to tag ;0, i wrote this while listening to please don’t, its not that sad.., minho flirts with seungmin despite being with jisung, minhos kinda an ass in here, no actual sex tho, seungmin likes minho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jipressed/pseuds/jipressed
Summary: being in love with someone who's taken was already crushing, but being in love with your best friend/roomate's boyfriend was even worse--or: no matter how much seungmin tries avoiding it, he cant deny that he in fact likes lee minho- jisung's boyfriendupdate: i updated the ratings and tags, make sure to take a look at it
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. the night we met

**Author's Note:**

> This story plot came to mind while listening to k.will's 'please dont'
> 
> and yes i named the chapters off of sad songs :,)

seungmin first remembers meeting minho on christmas eve. it was a party jisung was throwing for all his friends to finally meet each other.

seungmin didn't like parties; he didn't like being around new people and much rather be in his room reading on his phone or watching an episode from a k-drama he started the day before. but jisung decided to throw this party at their shared house, so staying home wasn't much of an option.

he could have stayed in his room but jisung would complain the next day about how he didn’t stay out for at least the beginning of the party. so that was seungmin’s plan: stay out his room for at least 30 minutes and then head back to his room.

it’s not like the house was packed, jisung said there were about 6 people who would be coming, 8 counting both him and jisung. he didn’t see everyone when they arrived but he heard almost everyone’s voice when they exchanged greetings when arriving. 

seungmin was currently in the kitchen. everyone else was in the living room and the kitchen was empty so he figured he could stay there for the majority of the time.

he was scrolling through his phone when he heard what sounded like jisung’s voice. 

“hey minho, do you want a drink?” 

seungmin didn't recognize the name but then again the only person he knew who'd be here was hyunjin.

“yea but i can get it, do you want a drink?”

"oh- yea, i'll just have water though. the drinks are in the kitchen over there." 

seungmin knew he’d have to talk to someone at some point but that didn’t mean he was ready.

he was about to go and hurry to his room when he felt a grip on his arm. he looked over to see a smaller boy; he wasn’t much shorter than seungmin but the boy was without a doubt handsome and there was no reason to deny it. he had pretty silver hair- way different from seungmin's natural brown hair. his eyes were so shiny, seungmin swore he could see the stars just in his eyes. the other boy must of saw the blush that was creeping up seungmin's cheeks because he started to smile. seungmin felt his cheeks fully turn red.

"um.. can i help you?" seungmin asked; avoiding eye contact, trying to hide his now red face.

"its rude to walk away without introducing yourself" he smirked

_that was oddly attractive_

seungmin tried to move his arm to release it from the other's grip but minho's grip only got tighter.

"not until you say your name, baby"

not knowing it was possible; seungmin's cheeks got even redder at the name.

"seungmin. my name's seungmin" he said while still avoiding eye contact.

"so seungmin, what are you doing out here all by yourself, too good to hang out with the rest of us?"

seungmin didn't say anything but just looked down at his arm, the other was still holding on to him. 

"hey minho!" the two boys jumped at the sudden voice. it was jisung

_of course jisung had to ruin the moment_

"what?" the other yelled back

"did you get lost in there, what's taking so long?"

and just like that minho let go of seungmin and went into the fridge- grabbing a water and then leaving the kitchen, all without saying a word. seungmin would be lying if he said he was happy seeing minho leave. he couldn't help but to wonder what would happen if jisung didn't interrupt. would minho had stayed in there and talked with him or end up leaving either way?

he sat back down and went back to scrolling on his phone. his short interaction with minho still in mind. he was scrolling for ten minutes or so when-

"you're still in here, huh?"

there, minho was standing in the doorway of the kitchen

"need another drink?"

"mm no, just thought i'd keep you some company." he made his way to seungmin and sat beside him.

"i don’t need your company" _i do want it though_

"true, but i know you want it" minho smirked again 

_what the hell, did he read his mind?_

"if you say so" seungmin said, rolling his eyes

minho laughed, such a pretty laugh. 

"if that's how you feel, i can leav-"

"no!" it was embarrassing how desperate he sounded but he didn't want minho to leave

minho was amused, he was more than amused 

"would you look at that" 

minho had a stupid grin on his face that seungmin wanted to wipe off

the rest of the night minho spent in the kitchen with seungmin. they talked and shared stories about themselves. seungmin learned that minho was older than him, that he had no siblings and lived on his own. he was close to his parents but decided to move out to make it easier for them. with everything minho said about himself, he felt more and more interested in the older. he felt himself starting to form a little crush on the elder. it wasn't like seungmin to go around and crush on people randomly but minho made him feel weird. the good kind of weird. the weird that makes you get butterflies when they scoot a little too close to you or accidently touch your hand. which minho has done both at least three times so far. 

minho was handsome, no doubt about it. seungmin knew that he was gay. he knew since middle school so there was no denying his little crush on minho. minho told him he was also gay. everything seemed a little good to be true. he thought minho might have even liked him too at least a little bit.. that was until- 

"how do you know jisung?" minho asked as he took a sip of his water

_oh yea, this was a party for jisung's friends to meet. he'd almost forgotten_

"Im his roommate, i guess he's too good to talk about me to his other friends" seungmin jokes 

minho smiled "no, he's mentioned his roommate. he just never mentioned any names" 

"really?" knowing jisung has talked about him to his friends- especially minho, worried him

"what did he say about me?" he didn't mean to sound so upset

"calm down" minho laughed "all good things of course" minho paused. 

"he said you're smart and hardworking. you don't let anyone walk over you and you walk your own path. he really admires you and i can see why" 

the mood in the kitchen was suddenly changed. they stayed quiet for a moment but it was a comfortable silence.

he turned to face minho who was still sipping his water, "so how do you know jisung?" 

"jisungie? hm" minho moved his drink to his side

"he's my boyfriend"

and there it was

he knew it was too good to be true

but he didn't know what hurt most; his best friend never told him he was seeing someone or that minho was dating his best friend

"i'm guessing he never told you?"

seungmin forced a laugh "no, some kind of best friend, didn't even tell me he was seeing someone"

seungmin told himself he was okay and that minho was just a small crush. it'd pass, they did just meet after all. he'd just need some time and he and minho could actually be friends. 

it must be that the world is against seungmin because at that moment.. jisung walked into the kitchen.

"i see you two have met," jisung laughed, getting in the chair on the other side of minho.

"and i see you haven't told your own roommate slash best friend about me!" minho faked pout 

_cute_

"i was going to, i swear!" jisung panicked laughed

"how cold jisung, asshole move" seungmin added playing along 

"im sorry!" jisung whined 

then minho turned to seungmin,

" _if_ we were dating, you'd tell jisung right?"

_"if we were dating"_

despite seungmin's burning cheeks, he was able to respond normally.

"of course. right away" 

"look jisung, seungmin would have told you right away. maybe i should be dating seungmin instead"

seungmin knew minho was joking but he couldn't stop his face from burning. luckily it wasn't bright enough for jisung to see but minho was another story. he looked at seungmin and smiled.

_why'd he smile? does he find this entertaining?_

"nooo minho!" jisung whined 

"im just joking baby" 

and then minho grabbed jisung's face and kissed him

of course they'd kiss, they are together after all. and minho was just a crush. the hurt he felt in his chest from watching them kiss; it'll pass, it has to


	2. Chapter 2

throughout the year of minho and jisung being together, seungmin's crush on minho only got worse. he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it.

the two did eventually become friends but he did with the others who went to the party that night as well: chan, changbin, jeongin and felix. he already knew hyunjin but the two got closer as well. apparently jisung met chan and changbin back in music class and the three clicked and decided to write music together. he remembers jisung saying they'd never publish it and it was just for fun. seungmin also learned jisung met felix online and then found out they went to the same school. lastly he met jeongin because of chan. jeongin was chan's little brother. there turned out to be a lot about jisung that seungmin didn't know about and it made seungmin feel well upset. they were best friends, well he thought they were so why did seungmin feel like he knew nothing about the other? 

"hey seungmin, can you help minho get his last bags" jisung yelled from out his room, snapping seungmin out of thought 

oh yea minho was moving in. that'll be good for his mental state, seeing jisung and minho all over each other

"ok" seungmin yelled back

it was cold outside and seungmin could see his own breathe. he made his way to jisung's car which had minho's bags. and there was minho, struggling to carry the last two bags. seungmin just stood there and watched him for a bit, amused by the sight. minho was in the back seat trying to pull one of his bags with the other bag still in his hand,

"you can just place the bag down while you get the other bag, you know" seungmin walked over to the struggling boy. 

"stalking isn't cute, seungmo" 

"i most definitely wasn't stalking you. now hand me your bag"

minho got out of the car and handed his bag to seungmin. 

"wow my hero, so smart and strong" minho smiled and placed a kiss on seungmin's cheek

seungmin didn't know what his face looked like but definitely knew he was red. he backed up, dropping minho's bag.

"what the hell minho?!" you had to be dumb to not being able to tell that seungmin was upset 

it's not as if this hasn't happened before. once in a while minho would do little things like this that made seungmin question what went through his head. 

"you have a whole ass boyfriend"

"you're being dramatic, seungmo. it was a little kiss and wasn't serious." maybe he was right, seungmin had been a bit dramatic from the little kiss on the cheek and maybe it hadn't meant anything to minho and it was just a little joke but he wanted minho to do it again and wanted it to mean something.

that's what made it so wrong.

"plus.." minho continued as he took another step towards seungmin

"..don't act like you hated it because we both know that's not true" minho still had that stupid smile on his face

_why was minho saying all these things and with jisung so close by. what is going through your head lee minho?_

"minho, i don't know what you're implying but you need to stop, jisung is literally inside.. he might get the wrong impression and-"

"would you have rathered me kiss you on the mouth? is that it, seungmo?" minho asked, cutting seungmin off

_what_

_the_

_actual_

_fuck_

"im leaving" seungmin said, pushing past minho

he ran into the house,

"seungmin?" seungmin turned around to be met with jisung. he was coming out his bedroom, most likely looking for minho. 

"oh- jisung, you scared me"

jisung let out a little laugh, "where's minho? and i thought you were helping him get his bags"

_i was but your so-called boyfriend was out there trying to kiss me !_

"i went to help him but suddenly had to pee" seungmin lied

he didn't know what he was lying for. maybe it was because he didn't want to hurt jisung's feelings. it could be that but he had a feeling that wasn't the only reason. 

he went past jisung and into the bathroom.

\---

later that night seungmin couldn't stop thinking about minho. he questioned what would happen if he took his offer of letting him kiss him on the mouth. god he was an awful friend for thinking these things. he should just tell jisung. his mind was settled and he'd tell jisung in the morning.

he rolled over on his bed, happy that he was finally tired and ready to finally get some sleep. he felt himself slipping away when-

_knock knock_

seungmin groaned; 

he got up from his bed and made his was to the door

seungmin knew his luck so he wasn't surprised to meet minho when opening his door.

"what do you-" 

before seungmin got the chance to question minho, the older grabbed seungmin's face; forcing a kiss.

he couldn't process what was happening- why it was happening. but he was now fully awake, so much for going back to sleep

once he realized what was happening he should have backed away, told jisung, or even hit minho.. but none of those happened. instead he kissed back. his arms around the others' neck while trying to take control of the kiss. they fought for a bit before he stopped fighting and let minho have control of the kiss which led minho to let out a little laugh into the kiss.

seungmin was jealous jisung could kiss minho like this whenever he wanted- oh yea jisung.. he wish he could stop but it was far too late to. he wanted this for so long, ever since he saw that stupid boy at that party. 

they pulled away to catch their breath

it was so random, minho often played with seungmin; smacking his butt or simply flirting but he's never kissed seungmin on the lips, he had just kissed him on the cheek for the first time today.

the silence was so loud

but once again minho had that stupid grin on his face. 

\----

it only got worse from then

if jisung knew what they'd did when alone he's never talk to seungmin again

and the guilt was slowly creeping up on him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah seungmooo
> 
> thank you for the kudos i hope you're enjoying the story so far
> 
> the next chapter will have some smut ( no actual sex tho)
> 
> thank you


	3. everything i've ever wanted

-freshman year-

seungmin didn't have any friends. he sat alone, walked to class alone, ate alone but none of that bothered him. well at least that's what he told himself. deep down he was lonely and wanted at least one person to be able to talk to

that's when he met him:

"hey why are you crying?" seungmin looked down at the boy in front of him.

they were behind the school. seungmin spent lunch back there everyday. he liked how there were few people; few people to see him eat all by himself but today there was a boy there- a boy he had never seen around the school before. maybe he was new there

the boy was sitting on the ground with his knees to his chest and tears running down his round cheeks.

the boy looked up at seungmin, he hadn't even realize he was standing there

he quickly wiped his eyes and stood up "im not crying" his voice slightly cracking at the end

"sure you aren't" seungmin sighed 

seungmin started to turn around "i guess i'll just let you continue sitting here.. not crying"

honestly seungmin was terrible at comforting people, he didn't know how to. how would he? he had no friends to comfort. so leaving the boy and giving him privacy was the best he could do- so he thought

"w-wait" seungmin turned back around, looking at the boy who then looked away to avoid eye contact. his eyes were really puffy and red. just how long was he crying for?

"maybe i was crying.." the boy continued

"i had no idea," seungmin said sarcastically. he couldn't help it, he was just naturally sarcastic

"yea.." the boy looked back at seungmin "could you please stay with me?"

to say the least seungmin was surprised

"um, y-yea" seungmin replied, way more quiet now

"my name is jisung by the way" jisung said as he sat back down on the ground. he signaled seungmin to sit down beside him and seungmin did, close to jisung's side

"seungmin"

"thank you seungmin"

"you're welcome jisung"

he figured it'll be best to not ask why he had been crying. when he's ready he'll tell him

"um seungmin.."

"hm?" the two now were sitting down beside each other. jisung close beside him

"be my friend"

all seungmin said was ok. happy he finally had a friend 

"that means never leave me or betray me. please " jisung's voice cracking again at the last part. tears starting to flow again

seungmin hurried putting his arms around jisung trying his best to comfort the older "hey hey, shh shh, it's okay.. im not going anywhere and i won't ever do something to hurt you" 

seungmin didn't know what triggered him to start crying again but he must of been connected to the reason he was crying before

"promise?" jisung asked

" promise "

\---

"are you close?" seungmin asked, moving his hips back and forth, matching the pace minho was also going

"mhm keep going, baby" minho's eyes were closed, trying to focus on the friction of their clothed cocks rubbing against each other

"min.." seungmin groaned 

the mixture of pleasure and pain was too much 

"go ahead.." minho struggled to say

seungmin's hips going faster as he felt the warmth start to form in his stomach 

"mm" minho moaned "cum for me, pup"

and with that seungmin's back arch and came in his pants with minho's name in his mouth

"good pup" minho breathed out, releasing soon after

they took a second to catch their breaths when minho looked at seungmin

"so.. round two?"

\---

beep beep beep

seungmin jumped up startled by his alarm clock. he quickly sat up and stopped the noise coming from his phone. then he felt something; his underwear was off.

he turned around and there was minho; peacefully sleeping 

memories of the night rushing to his head

jisung was out of town with changbin and chan for the weekend

seungmin hated how sleeping or just doing anything with minho made him feel. he hated how he felt like such a shitty friend afterwards, hated how he enjoyed doing it, hated how he didn't know what was going through minho's head.

it's not that minho liked seungmin 

he never said anything that made him seem like he liked seungmin

seungmin didn't know how minho felt about him- he didn't know if minho liked him or just saw him as something to entertain himself with

"what's got you thinking so hard in the early morning?" seungmin's body took a screenshot; startled by the elder's sudden talking. 

"i thought you were asleep," seungmin half yelled. half whispered 

minho chuckled as he sat up on seungmin's bed and stretch out his body, letting out a groan

seungmin's eyes wondered down the elder's body. he was also still naked;

this wasn't the first time he saw minho's body obviously but it never seemed to amaze him 

his skin was smooth and clear. seungmin wanted to leave bites and hickeys on his pretty skin but minho never allowed him for obvious reasons

and he even had a nice 6 pack, minho's body was truly perfect 

minho got up off the bed and started searching for his pants and seungmin watched in silence 

once he found them, he made his way to the bedroom door as he did every time they did something like this. minho never talked about it afterwards

"minho" seungmin called out before minho walked out

"hm?"

he wanted to ask minho how he felt about jisung, why he did this with seungmin, if he loved jisung

"do you- do you love jisung?"

"of course i do" minho said, less than a second after the question was asked

"then what about m-" seungmin wanted to ask minho how he felt about him. if he had any feeling for him and if not why do all this

seungmin didn't finish his question, afraid of the answer 

"is that all?" minho asked, annoyed with the topic 

seungmin didn't do anything but nod his head 

and with that, minho left the room and the two didn't speak for the rest of the day

but minho would come back to seungmin's room.. he always did

\----

**Mo <<33**

_hey jisung.._

**Sung Hyung**

_yes seungmiiin_

**Mo <<33**

_?_ _do you remember when we first met_

**Sung Hyung**

_ofc_

_why?_

**Mo <<33**

_I was thinking about it recently and I realized you never told me.._

_?_ _why were you crying that day_

**Sung Hyung**

_that was like three years ago -0-_

_but.. hm_

_i had gotten a text from my "friends" that day_

_saying they were better off without me and that they were happy I moved away_

**M** **o <<33**

_those fucking dicks_

_if you told me sooner, me and hyunjin could of went and jumped them_

**Sung Hyung**

_lmaoooo don't worry_

_i'm happy I moved too!_

_i got to meet you~_

_channie_

_changbin_

_minhoo_

_all of you~~_

_and btw_

_thank you again for comforting me that day_

_it meant more than i think you could ever imagine_

**Mo <<33**

_sometimes i wish i wasn't the one to find you_

**Sung Hyung**

_HUHHH_

_what do you mean????_

**Mo <<33**

_you deserve a better friend than me_

_I wish it was one of the others_

_then they'd be your best friend_

_bc you really do deserve better_

**Sung Hyung**

_idk what you're talking about, sounds like you're about to break up with me and i dont like it but im happy it was you_

_i wouldn't want it to be any other person_

_not even minho_

**Mo <<33**

_ji_

**Sung Hyung**

_I have to go now, changbin and chan want me to do something for them_

_this trip is making me feel like it's their date and i'm just a third wheel TT_

_but this conversation isn't over_

_we will talk about it later tomorrow when I get home!_

_love you mo_

**Mo <<33**

_you should of known with it being them two_

_but be safe love you too_

seungmin turned off his phone and closed his eyes. god he hated himself 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if you can really call that smut but i still have another scene like that planned sometime soon


End file.
